conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Soul (OT)
A Soul is the incorporeal essence of every living beings. Anatomy of a soul Regular souls comprise three parts: logos (the memories; the mind), thumos (the instinct) and eros (the hunger; the lust; the love). When a being is killed, its logos goes to either of the "realms of the dead", while the thumos and eros are divided and mix with other beings' souls inside the Soulstream (i.e. flux of souls), this phenomenon is called "soul reciclyng". There are a few souls which can keep their own thumos and eros and experience reincarnation, such as the godslayer and the seer's. Differences between souls Mortal souls The souls of "mortals" are all alike, although some of them have their very own particularities. Beast souls are the weakest and less resistant of all mortal souls, being easily destroyed by any spiritual pressure. Witch souls have a great power and are the most resistant of all mortal souls, being able to withstand even mors spiritualis, although they may need hundreds of years to fully regenate. Human souls are the less resistant of all mortal souls, being easily destroyed under spiritual pressure, although they are able to overpower those of the gods with their unending spiritual power. Elvish souls are more resistant then humans', and their power matches that of witches'. Naga souls are more resistant than humans', but are also easily destroyed and their spiritual power is almost as limited as a beast's. Vampire souls are extremely weak in all senses, but may be improved as they feed in the logos existing on other mortals' blood, it is also said that if one ever be able to feed on ichor, one's own soul becomes nearly divine. Zombie souls are composed only of logos and thumos, but some individuals are said to have eros as well, their souls have a quality inferior to a beast's. Jötunn souls are resistant, strong and remarkably stable, not being affected by spiritual pressure. Oni souls are like Jötunn's, but lack on stability. Immortal souls The souls of "immortals" (applied only to divine beings) are very diverse, and have partial immunity to soul recycling. Dáimon souls have special properties which renders their logos, thumos and eros to stay bound to each other (except under "special conditions"). Demon souls are alike those of dáimons, but filled with evil. Angel souls are alike those of dáimons, but filled with good. God souls have several uncanny particularities, being nearly impossible to separate logos, thumos and eros from each other. Shinigami souls can not be recycled, the only way to unbound their parts is through mors spiritualis. Reaper souls are like those of shinigami, but have similarities to those of mortals. Mors spiritualis Mors spiritualis, the "spiritual death", is the death of a soul. It may occur by applying a great spiritual pressure over a soul, or by the usage of praedo animarium, which are weapons made to strike souls as if they were corporeal. After spiritual death, one's very soul will be decomposed into "soul junk" (unless burned to "soul ashes" by a will-o'-wisp) and be sent back to the soulstream, where soul recycling will eventually mix with other pieces of souls and originate a whole new soul ("soul evolution"). Will-o'-wisps A will-o'-wisp is a ethereal spherical being made of a glowing blue fire, which ignites souls to use as fuel. The seer's fourth eye form, "ignis", can generate will-o'-wisps. Category:Gobi-Aoi's Creations Category:Orbis Terrae Category:Concepts